Bella Hears Voices
by voodoochil3
Summary: Bella doees dangeorous things to hear edwards voice Rated T for viloence
1. Chapter 1

(This is during new moon after Edward leaves and this is the adventures that Bella and Jacob had)

The sand hit my hair and the sea breeze smelled fresh and my dune buggy raced along Jacobs. In my head I heard his voice it was angered and strict "Bella if you go one mile faster grrrrrrrrr" I heard in my head. Ah Edwards's voice distracted me and I did not notice my buggy was flipping over. "THUD!" it hit the ground. Hard. Jacob rushed over 'Bella, Bella are you ok?" he unbuckled me and pulled me out of the buggy. "Oh my gosh, Bella, your arm!" It was covered with gashes. "Can you do anything without hurting yourself?" he said under his breath and carried me to the truck then let me down. I started to go around to the driver's side, Jacob said "Oh no you don't" He grabbed the keys from my good arm and lifted me into my truck. He drove me to the hospital my arm was broken and needed 23 stitches it all reminded me of the Cullen's. The doctor said it was a 'clean break' my eyes watered up as he said it but, I blinked the tears away.

Sorry for the short chapter I will update soon


	2. Chapter 2

Biken' With Seth and Jacob

"Seth called he asked if I can go dirt biking with him you wanna watch Bells?" Jacob asked. "Sure maybe I could even ride one" I had on my best desperate face "No way in the world Bella, after the dune buggy incident" He answered in a hundredth of millisecond. "But Jaaaaaakkkkkkkeeeee" I stretched his name out. "Ugh Bella what are we going to do with you?" He mumbled as we got into my truck. "Where are we getting the dirt bikes from?" I asked with a puzzled expression on my face. "The Clearwater's have a few, but lately harry hasn't been well so it is just Seth and us." He sighed, "Bella you can go but once and one only!" I smiled as he caved in "If you even scratch yourself or one thing is out of place on you Bella Mari-""Thank you thank you thank you!" I cut him off.

Seth was waiting there with a huge grin on his face I had not noticed how much he looks like Jacob. He had 3 bikes there one hot pink with a white helmet on the handle bars with a couple pillows and belts by it, Jacob I will and am going to kill you and I thought to myself. After that, we all got on to our bikes no pillows! YAY! When Seth saw my face after I saw the pillows he quickly shoved them into Leah's car. Leah drove him down here and her friend picked her up so they could go shopping or at least that's what Seth told us. We got on our bikes Jake made me go ssssssslllllooooowwwwww like five miles an hour. As soon as he looked away 50 mph baby! "Woo Hoo!" I screamed. BELLA! STOP RIGHT NOW YOU WILL HURT YOUSELF! Edward screamed in my head "Bella watch out ditch!" yelled a different voice, it was Jacob's. I opened my closed eyes that were picturing Edward's face and then I saw it. A 5 foot deep hole. What did I do? I looked back at Jacob and Seth's shocked faces. As I did NOT stop. How stupid was I? Very very stupid. I fell in the muddy ditch and my bike almost crushed me as it flew to the other side of the ditch where it landed. Jacob and Seth rushed over to me asking me if I was alright.

I was in shock. I just had a few scrapes and bruises, but I was ok. I was up on my feet in a matter of minutes after the shock wore off. "Bella Marie Swan, What are we going to do with you?" He asked me with a stern look on his face. Oh man! He said my full name now I was in deep trouble. But, knowing Jake it would wear off soon enough. When we got into the truck I said, "Sorry Jake I was being stupid I just was not looking where I was going. Sorry again Jake." "It is all right Bella I am not mad anymore, just promise you won't do anything crazy and stupid when I am gone, pretty please with a dune buggy on top?" Then we laughed. "What do you mean when you are gone?" I asked confused. "Oh yeah sorry I did not tell you my dad and I are going fishing all weekend in La Push, Charlie is coming down on Sunday with for a little too." In my mind I made a plan this weekend I would go fishing, and hear Edward


	3. Chapter 3

Thank-You suckerforavampire for helping me with this chapter (=

Fishing with Jacob, Billy, and Charlie

"Pretty please dad can I go fishing with you pleeeeease!" I pleaded "Why the sudden change of heart to go fishing with your old man?" Charlie was puzzled "Well if you must know, Jake will be there" I said with a puppy dog pout at the end. "Well if it is just Jake I am sure Billy won't mind an extra person" Charlie answered. YES! I thought to my self.

I was sure that fishing would not dangerous for anyone normal…..but me. Don don dunnnnnn

Jacob pulled up in his rabbit and Billy was in the front with a six-pack in his hand. "After fishing Henry Clearwater said to bring over the fish so he could make his famous fish fry and watch the game on his new HD flat-screen." Billy said "Cool that sounds fun" Charlie said cheerfully. We rode down to a lake in the bumpy dirt road to the lake "Whoa Jake it is cold do you have heat in here?" I asked as I chattered my teeth it was cold today maybe fifty degrees F. "Naw, sorry Bella I have not figured that much out yet" Billy and Charlie laughed.

It only took 30 minutes to get to the lake then I let the boy's fish for a while….. Then I heard it 'Bad idea Bella please don't do this please!' I heard him and his melting like honey voice then I took off my jacket and ran towards my dad and planned to make look like I lost my balance I did that but I did not think this one through 'BELLA NO NO' Edward said. When I fell in this was by some sea plant and it tangled around my foot and I tried to swim back up but I was stuck. Then I drifted. I could hear him clearly 'Bella I love you and I don't want to lose you so promise to be safe' was his last request and I could never seem to do that I thought about him and that how I could never grasp that he just did not want to put my life in danger and I should be grateful for that but he did not want me but he somehow loved me and I loved him so much. He did not want me. I repeated that to myself until my eyes fluttered open.

At first I thought I was dead but then I saw Jacob's worried face "Bella are you ok?" was his first out of many questions when I sat in the hospital bed. Then Charlie came in and Billy and Jacob left I had to stay overnight Charlie was so worried I thought he might pop a vein. What happened was that Jake saved me after I did not come up I had a broken rib and severely sprained ankle crutches for a week. YAY. NOT. Jake was ok this time because he thought that it was an accident. I missed Edward. A lot. Even if h did not want me


End file.
